CryNet Nanosuit
.]] '''Nanosuits' (Also known as Nano-Muscle Suits) are powerful and extremely versatile sets of tactical combat armor designed to counter the dormant Ceph threat and circumvent the technological margin between Humanity and the Ceph. Reverse- engineered from captured Ceph technology the suit's CryFibril (Artificial muscle fibers) can be programmed for a variety of purposes (Such as hardening to absorb more damage, muscle augmentation, or invisibility), leading to drastically enhanced combat and physical performance, allowing the operator to execute super-human feats. This is permitted through the suit's ability to adapt and absorb energy in myriad forms ranging from heat, solar, radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon. These suits are the pinnacle, and the most technologically advanced piece of equipment within human hands as of the year 2020 (By 2023, it was surpassed by the Nanosuit 2.0) capable of rivaling even Ceph technology. Prophet's Nanosuit has the ability to use Ceph Weapons, for example the Pinch Rifle used by Ceph grunts, and Ceph reavers. Modality The foremost function of Nanosuits are their ability to dedicate their energy supply to a specific function which ultimately augments and greatly enhances certain properties of the wearer. The Nanosuit can switch between one of four modes (Arranged in a "radial" manner), all of which are balanced by how quickly they deplete the suit's power reserve. They are as follows: * Armor * Strength * Speed * Cloak Armor Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. Note that Armor mode will not increase the rate of energy regeneration, so users wishing to save energy for other modes may not want to use Armor mode as a stray bullet will momentarily cease energy regeneration. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. In Armor mode, the energy supply of the Nanosuit only depletes in the process of resisting against incoming fire or the effects of other hazards to biological life that face the player. When not under any external threat, the energy reserves of the suit will eventually regenerate to 100%. Armor mode is commonly used in the absence of the need to use any other mode, as the protection it provides can be the difference between life and death when faced with unexpected threats. Strength In Strength Mode, the CryFibril tightens and injects a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. Recoil is reduced for all weapons and, it should be noted that in Strength mode fall damage upon the user is also reduced, however the damage is directed onto the user's physical integrity not absorbed by the armor itself. Speed In Speed Mode, the wearer inhales oxygen in larger quantities. This is accomplished through an injection of nano-bots, which enter his/her bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to the brain, as well as muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. Underwater, you can use this to your advantage by "sprinting" towards the surface of the water, launching yourself out of the water as high as, if not higher than, a Strength Jump. Note: Interestingly, when you "sprint" underwater, you''' will '''never stop moving at the increased speed, even when your suit is low on power... or even when its completely out. While this is most likely a bug, this means you can travel incredibly fast for great distances if a river happens to align with your route. The "sprint" function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast super-human sprint, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredibly fast, much faster than the human brain or Alien sensors could ever process (this explains the delayed reaction of North Korean soldiers and all alien infantry units). Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased exterity of Speed Mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (Depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed, in addition to this Nanosuit users in Speed Mode will also aim down their sights faster. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed Mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. However, Strength Mode is advised for single, powerful melee attacks. When in Speed mode, only the "sprint" function and melee attacks deplete the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed Mode and its associated "sprint" function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are impossible to scale with Strength Mode. Strength Mode is more appropriate for vertical jumps. The user can also switch to Strength Mode while sprinting and immediately jump for an even longer distance, since there is a very short period of time in which the two modes can be combined. Cloak When Cloak is activated, the Nanosuit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radiowaves (Radar), Infrared (Thermal Imaging), and possibly microwaves or others, to render itself completely invisible to the human eye and most surveillance equipment. During this time, the wearer is enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light is bent around the wearer causing invisibility. There is, however, a slight distortion which can be noticed by the human eye (Particularly when the suit is in motion). When fighting the Korean nanosuits, you can also see faint, purplish arcs of electricity across the shimmering surface. The system can be compromised and you may be discovered by using a gun-mounted flashlight, making excessive noise by running or jumping, making direct physical contact with enemies or simply by the wearer making his/her presence completely obvious, such as by walking upright down an empty sunlit road. Cloak Mode constantly drains a large portion of the suit's energy to function properly, so time is of the essence while cloak is activated. Once the capacitors are nearly depleted (at 10 energy, not 0), it immediately deactivates and visibly reveals the suit and the wearer. The suit must work harder when the image surrounding its user is changing, such as while performing strenuous activities such as walking upright at speed, sprinting, jumping or offensive motions such as melee or using a weapon. This effectively means the faster you're moving or the more you're doing, the quicker your capacitators will be drained. Crouching or laying prone will cause the capacitors to drain at a slower pace. Attacking an enemy via melee or by firing a weapon will completely drain the capacitors while in Cloak Mode, and therefore it is advised that proper planning be carried out before intiating any sort of assault. If you are cloaked and hidden, a good technique to kill an enemy with one silenced shot to the head is to scope, aim, then switch to armor or strength mode (for less recoil) to fire and immediately switch back to Cloak. So long as you are not too close to other enemies, you'll usually be safe. This technique works better if you are hidden inside a bush and/or distant from your target. Also, when you are trying to hide from a Helicopter, they seem to have radar, thermal imaging, simple height advantage, or some other form of advanced spotting technique. Do not attempt to sneak anywhere without being cloaked or thoroughly covered by bushes, as the cloak also absorbs/scatters radar and thermal imaging. Interestingly, the suit's cloak renders the weapon the user is wielding invisible as well, by simply bending the light around the weapon. Additionally, this mode also increases the users speed slightly, but not on a scale as Maximum Speed does. This makes it easier for the user to sneak up behind enemies and perform assassinations or to get from one hiding spot to another before your capacitators run out. Non-Modal Functions The Nanosuit incorporates its own communications equipment, allowing for hands-free voice and/or video communications over a wide range of frequencies. The visor of the Nanosuit is capable of heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. Unfortunately, this is one of the only parts of the Nanosuit that is not extremely developed by Crynet, the visor mode can still be blinded by bright light, and even automatic gunfire can white out the visor. The power allocation for night-vision is small, being able to produce increased light for less than a minute. Despite the small amount of time Night- Vision is capable of being activated for, the wear is capable of spotting enemies and obstacles in an environment where normal soldiers or humans would be completely blind, such a darkness and intense smoke or fog. The Nanosuit features an onboard supercomputer which allows it to remotely interface with and hack most electronic devices either military and civilian, even alien. Its transceiver can also be programmed to interfere and disrupt Ceph communications. The Nanosuit incorporates a small internal oxygen supply for underwater activity. The Nanosuit can recycle air for one minute before energy is diverted to maintaining the oxygen sub-system. If energy reaches zero, the user will start to take bodily damage from the prolonged decfiency of oxygen. It automatically recharges when the user re-enters a breathable atmosphere. The Nanosuit has several magnetic holsters on the suit for weapons storage and management. Also in built ammo pouches to carry large amounts of munitions and explosive devices that Nanosuit users may require for use in hostile enviorements. The Nanosuit also incorporates data connectivity to a military network, allowing the suit to display critical information on its HUD. This information includes a topographic GPS map of the area, complete with objective pinpoints, descriptions, and radar integration that identifies allied and known enemy units. Computers can interface with the Nanosuit in order to access this network. Additionally, information about the Nanosuit as well as the wearer's vital signs can be accessed from the network by advisors, mission control and tactical supporters. The Nanosuit is capable of recording audiovisual and environmental data, allowing the user to document whatever circumstances they encounter. It will also maintain body temperature if it detects critically suboptimal temperatures in the surrounding environment, and can keep the user alive even at -200°F. The Nanosuit possesses a Binoculars function integrated into the visor, allowing the operator of the suit to "tag" enemy units, ammunition, and vehicles for future reference and engagement. This information can also be relayed onto allied units. The binocular's most important quality though is that it magnifies distant sound, enabling the user able to hear the lightest of sounds from far away. The Nanosuit can also utilize the following equipment (available in Multiplayer): *Radar Kit - Reveals nearby enemy forces. *Repair Torch - Can be used to repair friendly vehicles. *Parachute - A parachute that can be reused. The Nanosuit also incorporates an array of "hydro-thrusters" that allow increased speed during Speed mode sprinting, as well as high maneuverability when submerged. This functionality also permits the Nanosuit to move in a zero gravity environment by utilizing atmospheric gasses as reaction mass. However, the "hydro-thrusters" will cease to function in an airless environment such as vacuum space. The Nanosuit has a special defrosting function. If the suit does somehow get frozen, the user of the suit can initiate the defrosting device and the suit of armor will be fully capable of movement again. To prevent Nanosuit technology from entering enemy hands should the user die, the Nanosuit is designed to disintegrate or "vaporize" on the command of a remote control, usually in the possession of commanding officers such as Prophet. The disintegration of the suit also results in the disintegration of the corpse inside, theoretically providing a way to kill the soldier for whatever reason. However, depending on the suit's design, disintegration may not be possible with a living body inside. Transceiver Device The suit's Transceiver can be used to broadcast a signal to remotely overload Ceph units. This procedure was proposed after Helena Rosenthal discovered a signal pattern used by the Ceph to prevent an overload when they absorbed energy. The device uses the opposite polarity of the pattern to disrupt the signal and hinders the Alien's anti-overload buffer thus disabling or destroying them. The Transceiver allows a person to send the signal through a wireless connection via the Nanosuit. It is first seen and used in Reckoning, when Helena uses the signal to take out 4 alien troopers inside the USS Constitution's Reactor Chamber. Later it is used to deactivate the shields on the attacking Hunter, which allows Nomad to destroy it. Finally, it is used to deactivate the Warrior's shield so Nomad can use the TAC Gun against it. It is likely that the Nanosuit was only able to communicate and disrupt the Ceph signals as it had been reversed engineered from Ceph technology. Existing Versions Crynet Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype There is also a Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype which is much bulkier than the Nanosuit 1.0 and is found without a helmet or mask, seen in the same room. It has the same OS that the Nanosuit 1.0 had and the same suit modes, but more specific information is not known as only one has been seen on a display on the Prism facility in Hargreave's private room. Crynet Nanosuit 1 in the Nanosuit (Version One), as seen in the game Crysis]] The Nanosuit 1.0 is CryNet Systems' first series of mass-produced powered armor exoskeletons; it dramatically enhances the performance of the operator to a super-human level. It features four radial modes that set the standard for nanosuits. It features a temporary re-breather that allows the wearer to stay submerged for over a minute without holding his/her breath, integral night vision, an on-board heads-up display, and possesses thermal climate controls to keep the wearer comfortable in all environments. The suit also protects the wearer from other harmful factors including radiation, energy blasts, blunt trauma, kinetic force and renders any gas weapon useless. In the case that the wearer is neutralized, the suit has a disintegration feature that vaporizes the suit and the corpse of the wearer via remote control from the commanding officer. It is unknown whether the suit's design allows vaporization with a living body inside. Korean Nanosuit Found on the Lingshan Islands, the Korean Nanosuits were created by North Korean scientists under the command of NK's top military advisors. Utilising similar technology, the suit, on a visual scale, is quite different from its US cousin. It appears to use armored plates attached over the suit's CryFibril nanofibers, indicating that a more primitive alternative was implemented to provide protection. It sports a Japanese woodland camo pattern over the "muscular system" appearance and possesses a yellow-orange visor (rather than the American red). Although the suit is slightly inferior to CryNet's model in terms of its Armor Mode, it is still deadly, especially since the KPA seem to be using them to serve a "shock troop" role. As such, KPA Nanosuit operators are usually armed with heavy weapons and deployed in areas of high strategic importance. Despite being called "cheap knock-offs" by Nomad and being less technologically advanced, Korean Nanosuits are almost identical to American ones in terms of function, possessing all four modes (Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak). The main difference between the two versions are their appearance and the protection they offer, however there is one drastic decrease of the advantage given from this suit when using cloak mode, as the outline of the wearer is seen as static particles. The American Nanosuit is black and resembles the human muscular system, while the Korean version looks more like a camouflage battle suit with ceramic plating over certain parts muscle suit (i.e. chest and back). Additionally, American Nanosuits offer twice the amount of armour protection through the suit's Armor mode. Officers such as Kyong and Lee wear no helmets, and Lee's suit also has officer decorations on it. It was revealed in the Crysis comic that the KPA Nanosuits were not reverse-engineered from captured US ones but the Korean military had developed them independent of the US and have been training and utilising them on field for sometime. The story of Crysis 2 is a direct continuation of Crysis 1 because we can see when the Ceph Ship opens up the power surge from the Ceph Ship's entrance powers up General Kyong 's Nanosuit. It then becomes tough to kill Genral Kyong after that. This also proves that the KPA Nanosuits were directly created side by side by North Korean scientists under the command of NK's top military advisors. However the fact that 2 nations each developing extremely advanced and similar pieces of equipment with similar technology and similar physical appearance without collaboration is unlikely. Crynet Nanosuit 1.5a CELL A suit designed for CELL units, it is not known if it was fielded as only one is seen during Crysis 2 gameplay in the same room where Hargreave is, along with Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype, Nanosuit 1.0 field version, very similar to the nearby USMC version, as it supports full customization, consolidated suit modes, and it has Crynet CELL TACHUD v2.3 Operating System. Crynet Nanosuit 1.5b USMC A suit designed for USMC units, it is not known if it was fielded as only one is seen during Crysis 2 gameplay in the same room where Hargreave is, along with Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype, Nanosuit 1.0 field version, very similar to the nearby CELL version, as it supports full customization, consolidated suit modes, and it has Crynet USMC TACHUD v2.3 Operating System. Crynet Nanosuit 2.0a CELL A suit designed for CELL units similar to Crynet Nanosuit 1.5a CELL. The suit is shown in nanosuit showroom V2.0 along with the Single Player nanosuit 2.0. This suit is featured prominently in Crysis 2 multiplayer, where it's clearly much less durable than the Delta Force Nanosuit 2.0 from the single player campaign. Unlike the Nanosuit 1.0 in Crysis, the wearer can be killed with Armor Mode active. Crynet Nanosuit 2.0b USMC A suit designed for USMC units similar to Crynet Nanosuit 1.5b USMC. The suit is shown in nanosuit showroom V2.0 along with the Single Player nanosuit 2.0. This suit is featured prominently in Crysis 2 multiplayer, where it's clearly much less durable than the Delta Force Nanosuit 2.0 from the single player campaign. Unlike the Nanosuit 1.0 in Crysis, the wearer can be killed with Armor Mode active. Crynet Nanosuit 2 .]] The Nanosuit Version Two is a vastly upgraded version of the Nanosuit 1 and CryNet's latest iteration to the Nanosuit. The new suit again introduces all the functions of previous nanosuits (in addition to several new ones), but on a significantly more efficient and powerful scale. Like its predecessor, the suit has four main Nano modes, but these have been consolidated to allow more flexibility (And therefore are deemed as "Consolidated Suit Modes," as opposed to the first Nanosuit's "Radial Suit Modes."). The Strength and Speed Modes have been combined into a separate Power Mode, which is automatically activated when needed. The original Tactical Visor Binoculars have been tweaked for increased sensory options and upgraded into a full Tactical Mode for streaming information in real time from every source of interest (Enemies, weapons, ammo, tactical options, etc.) in the area . Cloak mode has been slightly modified to suppress the users noise and renamed to Stealth mode. The Armor mode is now able to absorb all incoming damage (Rendering the user virtually immune to any damage for the duration of its activation) at the cost of the user's mobility the continuous draining of energy. The Nanosuit 2 can also store 20% more energy than the Nanosuit 1, is twice as light, and is 32% stronger (Without Strength Mode active). Hardened against radiation, EMPs, and scramblers while possessing other unique abilities (Such as module customization) makes this the most powerful Nanosuit as of 2023. Anti-Nanosuit Weaponry The discovery of Korean Nanosuits was a shock to U.S. military intelligence (for good reason: they're extremely resilient, and disabling a nanosuit operator requires some serious firepower), as is evident by the use of an EMP Grenade specifically created to combat Nanosuits. These weapons were, by all indications, actually deployed by the Koreans first (likely because they developed a Nanosuit countermeasure while also developing their own version of Nanosuit as they knew that the Americans were also developing Nanosuit, so to defeat them). The grenade drains all power from the suit, disables the ability to toggle suit modes, and disrupts the HUD during the time the wearer is in the EMP field. This field effectively makes enemy Nanosuit soldiers as vulnerable as any other human being. Multiplayer Energy consumption of most of the Nanosuit functions has been increased for multiplayer gameplay (with the exception of Speed mode, which has reduced energy consumption). Tactics that may be fruitful in singleplayer gameplay may not be fruitful in multiplayer. Trivia *In both Crysis and Crysis: Warhead, magazines can be found showing a US Nanosuit on the front page. What's interesting about this is that both the American and North Korean Nanosuits are supposed to be "classified" and "unknown to the public." *In Crysis 2, when engaging Cloak mode, the sound effect is similar to when the cloak mode is deployed by Predators, a widely-known alien race seen in many movies. *In the Mission "Masks off" in Crysis 2 There is a Prototype Nanosuit 1.0 In Hargreave's office along with Blueprints for the Nanosuit 2.0 the Nanosuit 1.0 and also CELL and USMC Nanosuits. Gallery File:Nanosuitconcept-1.jpg|Early concept of the Nanosuit. File:Crysis-US-Nanosuit-1324.jpg|Crynet Nanosuit 1. File:Crysis-North-Korean-Nanosuit-1325.jpg|Korean Nanosuit. File:57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Crynet Nanosuit 2. File:Crysis6.jpg|The Nanosuit as seen in the alpha build of Crysis. File:345.jpg|Alpha Nano battling Alien. File:Old nanosuit 1.jpg|Korean Nanosuit concept. File:Old nanosuit 2.jpg|Alpha Nanosuit and Korean Nanosuit side comparison. Nano SCAR.jpg|Nanosuit soldier wielding a SCAR de:Nanosuit Category:Nanosuit Category:CryNet technology